


I Found My Home With You

by sassybellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post Season 3, blake siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybellamyblake/pseuds/sassybellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke agree to have a one night stand before Bellamy leaves to find Octavia, causing some problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Home With You

Clarke doesn’t know where she gets the courage or why she decides that this is a good idea, but she’s already knocking on the door.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?"

"Bellamy, I want you."

The look on Bellamy’s face is priceless. His mouth opens, his eyes do his surprise flutter thing, and his breath catches. He’s not sure if he heard her right or if his mind was playing with him.

"Want me to do what?"

"I _want_ you."

Clarke raises her eyebrows, putting an emphasis on the word want. Bellamy is now sure that she meant it.

"Clarke, I leave tomorrow."

Bellamy has waited three weeks for Octavia to return. He gave her three weeks because he knows she needs time to heal, but now he’s worried and misses her.

Clarke takes a second to think about what she is going to say.

"I know. That’s why I just want this, a one night stand, no strings attached."

"What happens when I get back?"

"We act like it never happened. Deal?"

Bellamy feels an ache in his gut. He wants Clarke, but she’s also his best friend. A one night stand may work to release the sexual tension that has been building for awhile, but he’s worried that he may want more. Could he really sleep with Clarke Griffin just one time and be fine with that? Although he has reservations, his man needs take over his thought process.

"Deal."

*****

 

Bellamy wakes up in the forest. He has been out here searching for Octavia for three days. The first place he went to was Lincoln’s old cave where he took Octavia after saving her. She loves that place and Bellamy knows this, so why is there no trace of her here? It has only been three days, but his hope is already starting to fade. He fears that he may have lost his sister forever.

When he wakes from his half dazed state, he starts on his next trip. He decides to go to Lincoln’s village. He doesn’t remember much about it, only the stories that Octavia and Lincoln shared with him, making finding it seem impossible.

As Bellamy is walking, he starts thinking about Clarke. He thinks about all the things she had to do while she was alone out here. They had talked about it when they got back to Arkadia after defeating ALIE, but now he was experiencing it for himself.

As he keeps thinking about Clarke, he can’t help but think of the night before he left. He doesn’t know why he agreed to it, but he did. He doesn’t regret it, but it isn’t one of his proudest moments. But he couldn’t help himself. She was there, standing in the hall outside of his room, offering sex. How was he supposed to say no?

Bellamy trips over a log because he’s so distracted by the thought of a naked Clarke in his bed. He has been relatively quiet, trying to not draw any unwanted attention. You would think that the grounders would let go of the past, being that Skaikru just saved their asses, but no, they still choose to live by blood must have blood.

Bellamy’s fall causes more noise than he knows, drawing a curious grounder child. Bellamy just sits there, staring at the child. He is dressed in the clothes that he stole from the dead Ice Nation man before following Clarke and Roan. Clarke helped him with some alterations, making it not looks so much like Ice Nations and more like Trikru. People would’ve known something was up if he hadn’t changed the clothes, being that everyone from Azgeda has huge scars on their faces.

Although the clothes help a lot, Bellamy doesn’t know much Trigedasleng, making it necessary for him to stay hidden. He doesn’t want to kill anyone, making his mission of stealth even more important. But here he is, face to face with a grounder child. As far as Bellamy can tell the child is alone. Bellamy then feels a huge blow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

 

*****

 

It has only been three days, but Clarke is going insane. All she can think about is Bellamy. She feels so stupid. Did she really think that having sex with him would make her feelings for him disappear? When has that ever worked? In fact, it had quite the opposite affect.

Clarke remembers everything about that night. How amazing it felt to kiss him, to be with him away from everybody else. The sex was mind blowing, but waking up next to him was even better. She woke up before him so she got to see him in all his naked glory. He was asleep on his stomach, his face towards Clarke. She can still see his face, gentle and warm, as he slept. She can see the muscles in his shoulders, the dimples on his lower back, and the perfect curvature of his ass. She was looking at him when he woke up, making a huge smile spread over his face.

"Clarke, I know my ass is amazing, but stop staring so damn hard."

At the sound of his morning voice, which is deeper than usual, Clarke is tempted to roll him over and go for another round. However, she made the rules. They agreed to a one night stand, no strings attached. They had also agreed on no sleeping over, but she couldn’t help it. She was too tired and blissed out to walk back to her room.

Even after three days, Clarke still gets chills remembering that night. Again, the sex was the best she had ever had, but the other stuff was what Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about. The way he looked at her with his ravenous and hungry eyes, the way his hands felt as they traced up and down her body, and the way his voice sounded as he moaned in ecstacy.

Clarke has to stop herself from thinking about it, worrying she is about to come undone in the middle of the mess hall. She needs Bellamy. She needs him to hurry up and get home. She needs to feel his bare skin against hers again. She needs to tell him that she was stupid and that she can’t just act like it never happened. It did, and she needs it to happen again, and again, and again.

 

*****

 

Bellamy wakes up in a little cabin. He has been in grounder houses before, so the sight isn’t too startling. His head is pounding as he tries to remember what happened and how he got here. Just as Bellamy starts to get up, Nyko walks in.

"Ah, Bellamy, you’re awake."

"Nyko? What’s going on? Where am I?"

"You are in my house, in my village. One of my people and his son found you outside of camp. They thought you looked suspicious, so they knocked you out and came to me. Once the mask you were wearing was removed, I knew it was you and had you brought here. I take it your looking for Octavia."

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"She was here a day ago, didn’t stay for very long. She came to get any maps that Lincoln and I had made."

Bellamy closes his eyes, he missed her by a day. His stomach is now in all kinds of knots, making him want to throw up.

"Bellamy, I know how much you care for your sister, but she has changed. I didn’t even recognize her. She has this look in her eye, like she no longer cares about anything."

"I know. I caused that."

"No, you did not cause that. You may have chose the wrong side, but she told me you tried to help. She blames you for that, but that doesn’t mean Lincoln’s death is on you. I think Octavia knows you didn’t kill Lincoln, but she also needs someone to blame. She told me she killed Pike, hoping it would help."

"Did it?"

"No. She still has this anger, this rage. I think it has always been there, but Lincoln managed to keep it at bay. Now that he is gone, she has no reason to hide that part of her anymore. She is grieving right now and needs someone to blame. For some reason, she chooses to blame you. She also told me about the cave, how she beat you when you were chained and defenseless."

Bellamy goes cold at the thought. He hates thinking about this, seeing his sister in that way. He hates that he is now scared of her when she gets angry, thinking that she will do it again. Honestly, he would let her. She’s his little sister, he would do anything for her. He knows that what she did was wrong, but he also would forgive her in a heart beat.

"Bellamy, she feels terrible about it. She doesn’t know how to apologize. I think that’s why she left. She knows what she did was wrong, she crossed the line, but she doesn’t know how to repair the damage. She thinks you’ll never forgive her. What I am trying to say is that Octavia is in a bad place right now. She blames you for Lincoln’s death, but she also blames herself for ruining any chance at fixing your relationship after she killed Pike."

Bellamy doesn’t know Nyko well, but he knows he’s right. Octavia needs time. She needs time to fix herself and to work through the pain and anger. He knows this is what she needs, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

 

*****

 

Clarke has been counting the days since Bellamy left. She knows it has only been a few days, but damn does she miss him. Bellamy said he would be back in roughly a week if he found no sign of her, so she wasn’t expecting him to be back after only five days.

"Bellamy? What are you doing back so soon? Did you find her?"

"No, but I ran into Nyko and we had a nice and long talk about it. He thinks I should give her all the time she needs. I think if I try and force her to come back, she will hate me even more."

Clarke doesn’t know what to say. She knows how much Octavia means to him, but she also is pissed that she is acting this way. She can’t even think of what Octavia did to Bellamy in that cave because her entire body will begin to shake with rage.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I’m gonna give her space, wait for her to deal with things and come home. I know she may never come home, but if that’s what she chooses, I have to live with that. I can’t force her to be here, to forgive me."

"Bellamy, there’s nothing to be forgiven for. You didn’t kill Lincoln."

Clarke can tell by the look on his face that he doesn’t believe her, but she knows she’ll never change his mind. They both just stand there for a second before giving a smile and leaving in separate directions.

Clarke wants to tell Bellamy that she changed her mind, that she wants to be with him, but he just looks so sad. He has been back for less than an hour and all Clarke can think about is about taking him to her room and doing some very unholy things to him. Now it is a waiting game, giving Bellamy time to heal and process the fact that his sister chose the grounders over him, again.

　

*****

 

It has been one month since Bellamy returned. Clarke has been going crazy with her thoughts of Bellamy, about telling him how she feels. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even notice that she missed her period. It wasn’t until she saw a tampon in her room as she was trying to find socks. She instantly feels dizzy. She normally wouldn’t be so freaked out by this, but she normally doesn’t have one night stands with her best friend.

Clarke runs to the infirmary at a full sprint, discreetly grabs a pregnancy test and sprints back to her room. She pees on the stick and has to wait three minutes for the results. This is the longest three minutes of her entire life. Clarke is trying to breath and calm herself down, but she can’t. She can’t stop thinking about having a child with Bellamy.

It’s not like Clarke has never thought about having kids, but that was on the Ark. This is Earth, death surrounds them daily. She doesn’t know if she wants to bring a baby in to this cruel world. After they realized ALIE was lying about the power plants they thought it would get better, but it hasn’t. The grounders are still attacking them, making the thought of having a baby that much scarier.

Clarke’s alarm goes off, interrupting her thoughts. She runs over to the sink where she left the test, grabbing it with a shaky hand. Clarke falls to her knees when she see the little plus sign. She begins going in and out of consciousness. She eventually passes out on her bathroom floor, her head hitting hard on the cold tile.

 

*****

 

Bellamy is running to the infirmary. He heard that Clarke had passed out and had gashed her head pretty bad. Abby is finishing the stitches when he gets there. Clarke flashes him an embarrassed smile when she sees him. He has missed her and that smile. They haven’t talked much since he got back, but that was is fault. He has been keeping his distance, trying to stop himself from picturing her naked body. The distance helps, but it also makes dealing with Octavia harder. Clarke is his best friend, he needs her.

"What the hell Griffin? You know there are easier ways to get someone’s attention."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a couple stitches. Nothing I can’t handle."

"What happened?"

Shit. Clarke can’t tell him, not yet. She hasn’t even thought about how she is going to tell him. All she has thought about is how this is going to work. Will he be involved? Will he go running for the hills? She hasn’t even thought about telling anyone, let alone him.

"Hello, Earth to Clarke. Fuck, do you have a concussion?"

"What? No. I’m fine. I just forgot to eat breakfast and passed out."

Bellamy knows Clarke is lying, but he also knows she doesn’t lie unless she has a reason to, so he doesn’t pry. He knows she will eventually tell him if it’s important.

Bellamy spends the rest of the day by Clarke’s side, making sure she doesn’t have a concussion or pass out again. He knows this is unnecessary, but he doesn’t care. He has missed her and it is taking his mind off Octavia.

 

*****

 

Clarke has been hiding her pregnancy from everybody for three months. Well everybody besides Raven. Raven was the one who found Clarke in her bathroom along with the test. Raven kept it a secret that she knew for a couple weeks, but she eventually broke after Clarke almost tripped.

"Damn, Clarke, you need to be more careful. You have a baby in there."

The way Raven said it made Clarke go numb, like as if it wasn’t a big deal, like being nineteen and pregnant was normal.

"What did you say?"

"Umm, you have a baby in there."

Clarke grabs Ravens arm and pulls her where no one can hear them.

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"Clarke, I found you in your room after you passed out. You had the pregnancy test in your hand. Don’t worry, I hid it before Kane got there to carry you to the infirmary."

"Why didn’t you tell me you knew?"

"I thought you would tell me if you wanted me to know. Oh shit, who is the dad? I have been dying to know."

"No one."

"Oh my god, Clarke! You haven’t told the father yet?"

"I, I haven’t decided how to tell him. I don’t know how he’ll react and I’m scared he’ll run."

"Well you better decide how to tell him because you’re gonna start showing even more soon. That would be an interesting way to tell him. Oh hey, yeah, you see my giant belly? Oh, well, that’s your kid in there. Hey kid, say hi to daddy."

"Ok, Raven, I get it. I have to tell him."

Clarke doesn’t know how she is going to say it, but she knows Raven is right. She has to tell Bellamy. He has to know he’s going to have a child. Its then that it hits Clarke. What if he is pissed that she didn’t tell him sooner? Why did she wait so long to tell him? She now gets a horrid feeling of guilt in her stomach. She knows she can’t hide in for much longer, but how is she going to tell him?

 

*****

 

Six days go by as Clarke decides on how to tell Bellamy. She doesn’t have an exact plan, but she is running out of shirts that hide the baby bump. She knocks rapidly on the door, not stopping until the door flies open.

"Clarke, what the hell? Why are you banging on my door at three in the fucking morning? Shit, is everything ok?"

Clarke doesn’t wait for him to ask her to come in, she just pushes him aside and strides into his room. The memories of the night they slept together come rushing back, stealing the breath from her lungs.

"Clarke, are yo-"

"I’m pregnant."

Shit. Fuck. Dammit. It wasn’t supposed to come out like that. Clarke had prepared a speech explaining the situation. She didn’t plan to just let the news drop like a truth bomb, but she can’t change it now.

Bellamy goes white. He stumbles back, landing on his bed.

"Wh- wh- what?"

He doesn’t look at Clarke when he asks his question, making Clarke worry that her worst fear came true. He doesn’t want this. How could he want this? He’s too young to be a father. Shit, why is she so stupid. Why didn’t she just leave camp when she had the chance? Her racing thoughts are interrupted by Bellamy’s voice.

"How far along?"

"Five, almost six months."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

Clarke feels like she hasn’t breathed since she got here. Her lungs are burning, needing to let out the breath she has been holding in.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Clarke lets out her breath with a heavy sigh.

"I don’t know. I haven’t told anyone yet. The only person that knows is Raven because she found the test after I passed out in my bathroom."

"Is that why you passed out that day?"

"Yeah. It took me by surprise."

"Why didn’t you tell me? You know you could’ve told me, right?"

"I was scared. I was worried that you wouldn’t want this, not with me."

Bellamy finally brings his eyes up, meeting hers with a confused expression.

"Not with you? You worried that I wouldn’t want a kid with you? Shit, Clarke, I know you are oblivious but I didn’t know it was this bad."

"What?"

"Clarke, I am crazy about you. I have been for a long time."

Clarke feels her cheeks flush and tears start to form behind her eyes. She can’t remember why she was so terrified to tell Bellamy. She should’ve known he would never run. He has always been there for Clarke, they do everything _together_.

"Bellamy, I’m sorry for doubting you. I- I should’ve kno-"

"Hey, no, don’t apologize. That is a lot to process. I get it, you needed time."

A smile creeps across Clarke’s face.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What?"

"You’re amazing. Bellamy, I’m crazy about you, too. I want this. I want to be with you. I wanted to tell you when you got back from trying to find Octavia, but you looked so sad and then this happened and-"

Clarke doesn’t get to finish her sentence before Bellamy gets off the bed and grabs her face, pulling her lips to his.

 

*****

 

The last few months of Clarke’s pregnancy flew by. She told her mom and everybody else. Raven jumped up and screamed "I knew it!" when she found out Bellamy was the father. Abby wasn’t as thrilled as everyone else. She gave Bellamy a death glare, warning him not to hurt her daughter.

It seems unreal to Clarke as she wakes up from her nap, feeling the water that was all over the bed. She screams for Bellamy, who was in the next room taking a shower. He runs in the room, shampoo still in his hair and not even wearing a towel.

"Clarke, what’s wrong?"

"Bellamy, my water broke."

Bellamy’s eyes go wide as he looks at he puddle on the bed.

"Shit."

Clarke starts laughing. She feels the same way, but the expression on his face is priceless.

"Hello, Bellamy, help me up. We have a baby to meet."

"Oh yeah, I guess I could do that."

They walk to the infirmary, Bellamy holding Clarke’s hand and letting her squeeze it as the contractions violently rip through her.

As the contractions get worse, the more Bellamy begins to panic. He is worried that Clarke is going to pass out from the pain, or she is going to break his hand. Bellamy is wondering how much longer his hand can last in her grip when Abby walks in the room.

"Clarke, Bellamy, are you guys ready to have this baby?"

"Oh god, please! My hand is going numb."

Clarke gives Bellamy an unamused look. He can’t help but smile at her. He is excited to meet his child, to hold them in his arms.

"Ok Clarke, you need to push."

Clarke continues to push for about five minutes.

"Oh god, Bellamy, I can’t do this."

"Hey, hey, yes you can. You’re Clarke fucking Griffin. You are the strongest person I know. You’ve got this."

Clarke, being moved by Bellamy’s words, give one last push.

"Congratulations, you guys have a beautiful baby boy."

Clarke and Bellamy look at each other, then the shift their focus to their child. Clarke is about to take the baby in her arms when another contraction rips through her. She starts screaming in pain.

"Clarke, what is it?"

"I feel like I need to push again."

They both look to Abby. She looks to Clarke with wide eyes.

"Well, you are right. You need to push again."

Clarke looks at Bellamy. They both are white, eyes laced with fear.

"What do you mean she needs to keep pushing?"

"It means that you guys are having twins."

Clarke begins to push, grabbing Bellamy’s hand tighter than before. This time it wasn’t out of pain, it was out of fear. Neither one of them were prepared for one baby, let alone two. How are they going to do this?

"Congratulations again. Here is your beautiful baby girl."

Clarke’s worry fades as she takes her son and daughter in her arms. She no longer feels afraid, she only feels joy. They are perfect. They decide on Lucian and Lenci. Yes, they are the kind of parents that have similar names for twins.

When Clarke looks over to Bellamy, his eyes are distant.

"Bellamy, what’s wrong?"

"Clarke, what if I can’t do this? What if I’m not a good dad? I mean you see the relationship that Octavia and I have and I raised her."

"Hey, no, don’t say that. First, Octavia is your sister and you guys have had a rough time. Second, you raised her from the time you were six and in a terrible situation. Third, I love you and I know you can do this."

Bellamy leans in, touching his forehead to Clarke’s. They sit there, staring at their children, in complete and total awe at how perfect they are.

 

*****

 

The twins are growing everyday, staring to show the traits that Bellamy and Clarke gave them. Lucian has Bellamy’s dark, curly hair, but the curls are more tamed like Clarke’s. Lenci has Clarke’s blonde, curly hair, but hers is wild like her fathers. They both have Bellamy’s freckles, thank god. They also both have dimples on their chins; there was really no avoiding this one.

It doesn’t take long for Bellamy and Clarke to figure out a rhythm, making parenting much easier. It seems like time flies as the twins start to do more things like sitting up, crawling, talking, and eventually walking. Before they know, the twins are a year old.

Lenci has Bellamy completely wrapped around her finger. She is the trouble maker, knowing that Bellamy will give her a warning look before cracking up at her antics. Lucian is a mommy’s boy. He is the sweet and loving one that never causes trouble.

Clarke and Bellamy never knew that life could be this good. Trikru and Skaikru are working on peace, trying to make it last this time. Bellamy has heard stories of Octavia, people saying that she is happy and living not far from Arkadia. She was a big part in the peace treaty between the Trikru and Skaikru, making it known that she hasn’t completely forgotten her people.

 

*****

 

It has been almost two years since Bellamy has seen Octavia, so he wasn’t expecting her to walk through the gates of Arkadia. He was sitting on the grass watching Clarke and Lenci chase each other as Lucian was napping on his lap. He only looked up away from this perfect scene when a shadow was standing over him. He looked up to see Octavia.

"O?"

"Hey, big brother."

Its then that Octavia sees the sleeping boy in Bellamy’s lap. She looks confused.

"Whose kid is that?"

Bellamy picks up Lucian, placing his head on his shoulder so he could fall back asleep. Clarke picks up Lenci and walks the giggling girl over to them.

"Well, I guess we have something to tell you."

Octavia’s eyes widen when she sees the freckles that are all over Lenci’s face and the wild hair that she got from her father.

"Holy shit."

"O, language."

"Oh, sorry. I’m just..."

It’s then that Lucian wakes up and looks at Octavia, a warm smile spreading across his face. Octavia begins to cry as Lenci begins to talk.

"Daddy, its auntie O."

Octavia lets out a giggle, then looks at Bellamy in pain. Clarke sees this and puts Lenci down, has Bellamy put Lucian down, takes their hands and walks them inside.

"Bell, I am so sorry."

"O, I get it. You needed time."

"No. What I did was unforgivable."

"No it wasn’t. I forgive you. You hear me? I don’t hold what happened against you. You’re my sister. You may be a little shit sometimes, but you’re my responsibility."

Octavia laughs and wraps her arms around her brother. They stay like this for a minute. Then Octavia starts to bombard Bellamy with her questions.

"Oh, so you and Clarke. Who called that?"

"Shut up."

Bellamy and Octavia continue to talk about the last two years. She tells him that she loves where she lives, that she has wanted to come back for so long, and that she met someone new. Bellamy tells her about the pregnancy story, life as a father, and how in love he is with Clarke Griffin.

They both promise each other to be more involved. Octavia wants to get to know the twins and wants Bellamy to meet her new boyfriend. It took almost two years, but they are finally back to normal.

 

*****

 

Clarke and Bellamy moved into a cabin by the beach. They have a horse that Lucian and Lenci named Light because he she has golden hair. The twins are now three and Clarke is seven months pregnant. Bellamy wakes up every morning to the sight of Clarke next to him. He gets to make his kids breakfast as they run around, having way too much energy in the mornings. He gets to rub Clarke’s belly, feeling their unborn baby kick at the sound of Bellamy and Clarke’s voices. He gets to read Lucian and Lenci to bed, kissing their foreheads after they fall asleep.

Clarke gets to wake up to Bellamy’s hand rubbing her pregnant belly. She gets to watch as Lucian and Lenci run around in the yard. She gets to listen to Bellamy read as she watches her children fall asleep. She gets to laugh at all of Bellamy’s dad jokes. She gets to feel her baby kick every time Bellamy or her begin to talk. She gets to go to sleep every night, feeling safe wrapped in Bellamy’s arms.

Neither one of them knew that life on Earth, or life in general, could be this perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have been super salty about the Blake siblings dynamic in season 3 so I decided to write my happy version, along with my usual Bellarke stuff. This is the first Bellarke fic I have written without crying. I decided I wanted to have a happy story throughout. Also added the Nyko plot because I really enjoy his character and wish we would get to see more of him. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, comments and critiques are very much welcome and appreciated.


End file.
